


Stupidly Think You Had It Under Control

by lodessa



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Episode: s05e10 Counterpoint, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Id Fic, Jealousy, Masturbation, Missing Scene, POV Outsider, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Spying, Unrequited Lust, Voyeur POV, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kashyk spies on Janeway and discovers a different kind of secret than he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupidly Think You Had It Under Control

Kashyk fully anticipates from the start that Janeway is playing him as he is playing her. It is the larger part of what makes her alluring, a worthy opponent, a challenging conquest. 

So when he discovers that she is meeting that first officer of hers secretly in a cargo bay, the one who always seems to be jealously breathing down his neck, he expects it will be an opportunity to uncover whatever devious plan she might have and finally get the upper hand.

He expects that they will talk about their plan for betraying him. That is why he hides behind a large crate to wait for them.

What he doesn’t expect is for her to run to Chakotay and wind her arms around his neck, kissing him with complete abandon. Chakotay picks her up by the waist, spinning her around to press her against the bulkhead, and she wraps her legs around him.

“I hate this,” he growls more than tells her, and Kashyk can see their hips grinding against one another.

“You know that if there was any other way…” 

He watches Janeway cup Chakotay’s face in her hands and claim his lips once more with her own. Jealousy and arousal war within him in reaction to what he is seeing.

“I know,” Chakotay sighs, “Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” 

“I love you,” she runs her hands through his hair, “You and only you.”

“Part of you is enjoying this, though.”

“The intrigue: yes,” she confesses, “I’ve always liked a challenge.”

“I’m decidedly not a challenge to you,” he sulks.

“You are a challenge to me every day: a challenge to keep my hands off you on the bridge, a challenge to focus on anything else when you are near, or worse yet in danger…”

They resume kissing and Kashyk watches Janeway’s hands run through Chakotay’s hair, listens to the little moans of enjoyment which escape her lips. 

Kashyk considers announcing himself, letting them know he’s exposed their duplicity and watching their embarrassment. Somehow though, instead he finds himself rooted to the spot, watching Janeway work Chakotay’s jacket off and squeeze his powerful shoulders possessively with those slender white hands.

He wants those hands on him. As he watches her push Chakotay’s undershirt up his body, running her hands over the newly exposed skin, Kashyk indulges in imagining what they would feel like on his own.

“I want to show you how much I miss you being in bed with me, how having to wait to rendezvous with you in the cargo bay like this has me going mad,” Janeway tells Chakotay so smoothly that Kashyk has a moment where he wonders whether this too is an act, layers within layers. 

The thought only makes her more desirable.

Chakotay pulls off the shirt and steadies himself against the bulkhead as she moves her lips over his shoulders and chest, her hands tracing his stomach and lower back.

She lowers her legs from around his waist, briefly straightening to stand as she runs her hand over the front of his pants, caressing the noticeable bulge.

Chakotay reaches out and strips her out of the top of her uniform, down to her bra. Kashyk has thought that the Commander’s longing for Janeway has been evident on the bridge, but it is nothing compared to the way he is looking at her now.

On some worlds that look is undoubtedly a binding marriage vow. On some worlds, a woman could probably be impregnated by that look alone.

Janeway drops down in front of Chakotay, working his pants open and off, dragging them down with his boxers in the same movement, looking at his big, hard, and exposed cock like a man dying of thirst looks at water.

_He’s bigger than me_ Kashyk has to admit to himself bitterly. _He’s got a giant cock and Captain Kathryn Janeway to… I’ll be damned if she isn’t taking the whole thing in her mouth._

Torn between envy and imagining Janeway’s apparent deep throating abilities being used on himself, Kashyk’s hand seems to move of its own accord towards his own pants, rubbing himself through the material.

“I keep thinking what if he presses for more, what if he…” Chakotay pauses his whining to groan, “Spirits, Kathryn I can’t remember the last time you were so… aggressive.”

“I’ve missed you,” she repeats, pulling her head back to speak and replacing it with one hand stroking him as the other works her own pants open, “Do you know how I’ve been summoning up the appearance of desire and arousal around him? I’ve been thinking about you… constantly.”

“Tell me?” he sinks down onto his knees with her, kissing her neck as he reaches around to unhook her bra, “How?”

“Well this morning for instance…” she pauses to moan softly as he cups her breasts tenderly, “I was thinking about that time Neelix and Tom hosted the masquerade ball. We danced all night, and by the time we got back to my quarters…”

“We were too worked up to make it to the bed.” 

Chakotay lowers his head further, kissing just beyond the edge of one of her breasts and Kashyk sees her nipple on that side go from slightly pointed to poking out sharply in arousal. He thinks of how it would feel to bite that tempting pink bubble and barely contains the groan that is his natural response.

“Too worked up for me to wait to get out of that ridiculous ballgown.”

“I remember, I remember ending up flat on my back on the table, you taking me with the skirt of it everywhere and your breasts spilling out of the top,” Chakotay says with heavy breath, hands pressing her breasts up and in and creating the most beautiful cleavage shape in the process.

“You managed to get your hands past all those layers of tulle and just the slightest brush of your thumb against my clit and I was coming so hard.”

Kathryn circles the glistening head of his cock with her thumb as she speaks, her other hand wrapping around the girth of the base and working its way up and down.

“I don’t think you’ve ever screamed my name louder,” he murmurs, one hand drops from her breast to press against the hint of underwear which has emerged from her unzipped pants and she shudders in response, “You squeezed so hard that I was sore for a week.”

“You know how I get when teased,” she replies, pausing to moan as he slips his hand inside her underwear. Kashyk silently curses Chakotay for leaving them on. He wants to see her cunt and just what the _pi’kiot_ is doing to make her sound that way.

“I do,” Chakotay grins, brushing his lips across her breast (Kashyk would nip) before stopping at her nipple and dragging his tongue across it, “Which is why I tease you.”

Janeway’s eyes flutter closed as she ruts herself against Chakotay’s hand, sighing with each movement of his tongue against her breast, and then a whimper as he closes his lips around her nipple and sucks.

“Last night,” she groans, “I was working to get myself off, and the whole time I was thinking-”

“About me licking you until you came?” Chakotay suggests, guiding her back up into a standing position and finally dragging down her pants and underwear, yanking off her boots, kissing her stomach and hips as he bares the rest of her, “Because that’s what made me finish.”

Janeway leans back against the bulkhead, visibly trembling as Chakotay nuzzles her thighs, stance widening to welcome his head between them. Kashyk gets a good look at her cunt at last, shining with moisture, frilled around the edges, gathering towards a point at the top. 

His prick twitches and throbs, straining against the material of his pants, the dull friction of his hand through them not enough to distract from the ache. He shoves it inside instead, grabbing hard, and lets out a silent sob of relief.

“When we are rid of him, I want to spend a whole day in bed together so I can show you just how much I love pleasuring you this way...every way”

Normally Kashyk would have thought a man making that claim was lying or weak and pathetic, but Chakotay licks his lips and shudders with the first lick, like she tastes of ambrosia.

“More…” she moans as Kashyk watches Chakotay circle around her opening with his tongue. She lets out a higher pitch gasp as Chakotay moves his mouth upward slightly, closing his lips around the center of where she gathers to a point and her eyes flutter closed, “Yes!”

Her hips buck into his face as Chakotay sucks at what is apparently the right spot. Kashyk tightens his grip as he strokes himself in time with her movements, imagining slamming into her wetness, her panting and gasping like she is now in response.

“I need…” she starts but Chakotay is already shifting one hand from her hip to press first one finger and then a second inside of her. Kashyk can see the muscles of her lower abdomen tighten as she grips around them. Chakotay releases his lips from sucking, licking insistently right in that same spot.

“Ahhhh…” she moans, “Oh… Oh!” Her brow is furrowed in concentration, not concerned with how she looks so much as the sensations she’s experiencing.

“Ummmmm...oh… ah....” she can’t help herself now, struggling to squeeze words in a she whimpers, “Oh yesssss… your mouth… it’s magic. Ahhh… and your hands… those perfect fingers of yours… strong and ahhh nimble… they always know just how to preaaaahhh!”

There is no denying the truth of her body, her ragged breath, whatever it is Chakotay is offering, Janeway delights in it. Kashyk wonders if all human women are so vocal as her as she cries out even louder, pitching rising sharply as his mouth closes around that darkened, swollen, nub of flesh, undulating with their movements.

“Better?” Chakotay grins, pulling his face back slightly, following an abrupt end to her cries, followed by a softer contented humming sound.

She responds by pushing down on his shoulders and lowering herself down to straddle him, rubbing her dripping wet cunt against his visibly throbbing cock and moaning as she swipes her tongue across his bottom lip, still coated in her arousal.

“Better than my hand,” she murmurs, whimpering as Chakotay withdraws his fingers from her, sitting back on his heels and using his newly free hands to cup her breasts, “Not as good as what comes next.”

She captures Chakotay’s bottom lip between hers, using her teeth to tug slightly, as she moves one hand down to grab his cock, holding it in place as she adjusts to come back down around instead of against it.

The expressions on both of their faces as he slides inside of her is probably the most sensual thing Kashyk has ever witnessed, the tenderness of their abandon searing through his consciousness, making him forget he is jerking his hand mid-stroke.

“Chakotay,” she murmurs, cupping his face in her hands as she rocks her hips, making his name sound like a prayer to some forgotten deity.

Kashyk can see both of their bodies straining with each thrust in the way their muscles flex and stretch, see the way that Chakotay is holding and massaging Janeway’s breasts. His thumbs move over her nipples and she makes a squeaking noise and shakes. She leans her face into his, pressing their foreheads together before moving into his mouth with her own, pressing her body close against his so that his hands are trapped between her breasts and his own body.

“I love you,” he gasps, sliding his hands out and moving them to cup her ass, as she grabs onto his shoulders with both hands, throwing her head back and increasing the size of her thrusts.

“I love you,” she pants in reply, “I need you… deeper.”

They both push up onto their knees, grip on one another tight, and then he grabs one of her thighs lifting it upwards into the air as he thrusts at an uneven angle allowed by the change in positioning. They collapse back onto him as he ends up on his back on the floor, the raised knee pressing against his chest as she rides him eagerly. 

Sitting up, she moves both of her legs forward to press soles of her feet press against his chest. Anchoring her hands behind her back, her fingers grip his thighs for leverage.

Watching her move up and down his cock, cunt being stretched with each downward thrust as she slams down completely against the thick base, Kashyk resumes jacking off.

Even from the distance he’s at, Kashyk can see how the moisture has run down Chakotay’s cock from Janeway and he imagines how that would feel, wishing he had something to lubricate his hand as the friction pulls unpleasantly.

Chakotay’s hands run over Janeway’s legs until she grabs them, placing one right above where he is inside of her, that same spot she liked so much earlier and the other (the one he used to finger her earlier) she brings up to her lips and begins sucking at each finger individually.

Chakotay circles his thumb against her and she rotates her hips in the opposite direction, increasing the effects.

“Kathrynnn…” he groans, and Kashyk can see her sucking harder around his finger. 

Kashyk moves his hand to the tip of his cock for a moment, rubbing it between his fingers vigorously, consumed with how Janeway’s mouth and cunt would feel. He knows now that he will probably never get to feel that wonder, even as he’s discovered just what a sexual creature she truly is.

“Ahhhhhhhh!” Janeway cries out, letting his hand drop from her mouth as she starts shaking again, her legs shift from pressed against his chest to straddling his body and she replaces them with her hands, holding herself up as her whole body tenses and then relaxes.

Chakotay sits up, wrapping his arms around her, blocking Kashyk’s view of her breasts and the way his cock is moving in and out of her. They rock more slowly together, Janeway still trembling as Chakotay kisses her neck and shoulders.

“There’s nothing more beautiful than watching and feeling you orgasm,” Chakotay murmurs.

“You know how much I love when you come so deep inside of me,” she moans, grabbing hold of his ass and grinding into him more emphatically, “Tell me what you need.”

“You are what I need,” he replies, “I’m just not ready for this to be over, not when it’s been almost a week without you.”

Janeway smiles before kissing him slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“In that case,” she grins wickedly, voice husky and predatory, “Show me… show me just how much you missed this.”

Chakotay’s hands move to her waist and up her ribcage to cup her breasts as he bends his head down to lick one of her nipples, drawing a shriek of enjoyment out of her. Moving his hands back to her back he flips her onto the floor of the cargobay, protecting her with his arms as he covers her body with his own, rubbing his cock into her as he continues to use his mouth on her breasts.

“I’ll never get over how amazing you look, how you feel…” he murmurs against her skin, before shifting to suck at the underside of one breast insistently.

“Harder…” she groans, hands running through his hair, “I need to feel you need me.”

She moans unabashedly as he thrusts his big cock into her over and over, pushing her hips up into the air to urge him deeper inside of her. When he finally moves his lips from their position sucking at the tender flesh of her breast there is a deep purple blotch which Kashyk understands all too well the import of.

_Mine_ , it says. Of course, Janeway could get a dermal regenerator and erase it later, but she moans Chakotay’s name and pulls his head against her again and gasps, “There!” wrapping her long shapely legs around his waist and Kashyk gets the distinct impression she isn’t planning to.

No. Captain Kathryn Janeway has made it abundantly clear where she stands… or lies as the case may be.

He commits to memory the sound of her moans and the sight of her hips working and the way her breasts move and the curve of her ass. Janeway is never going to fuck him, never was going to fuck him, and knowing that makes her actions since he’s been on board all the more devious and, as a result, her even more desirable.

He’s going to be fantasizing about her for a long time, long after he’s captured her. Long after he makes her pay.

“Kathryn!” Chakotay pants, rolling them over so she is on top of him again. She pushes herself up with her hands against his chest slightly, moving fast and furiously around his cock as she continues her almost desperate moaning, and he grabs her hips and arches off the cargo bay floor.

When his eyes roll back in his head and he goes rigid with a grunt of release, she does scream, milking him for every bit of cum as she quivers with pleasure, hitting another peak at however it apparently feels to be pumped full of it, rocking around his cock until he shudders and goes limp with a whimper.

“I don’t want to let you go,” Chakotay murmurs, as Janeway rests her head against his chest, absentmindedly running his fingers along her spine.

“I know,” she sighs, “I wish we had more time. I have to go shower off or Kashyk will smell you on me.”

Kashyk imagines her coming to him, imagines calling her out on it, making her beg him to take mercy on her and offer to do whatever he wants. He could fuck her mouth, making her take it as he held her in place by the hair. 

No, that’s not what he wants. He wants to make her hot and bothered the way she’s been pretending to be for him. He knows what she likes now, could force her to enjoy it against her will, betray Chakotay by orgasming on his fingers and mouth and cock

“I hate that snake,” Chakotay grumbles, and Kashyk enjoys knowing how much his presence discomforts the man, “I get the necessity of using him as far as we can, but he gives me the creeps.”

“To answer your question,” Janeway sits up and runs her hand along the side of Chakotay’s face, “If he pushes for more I’ll get creative. I could always invite him to the holodeck and program a hologram to look like me. Or I could have the Doctor tell him we are genetically incompatible.”

“I still think we should space him,” Chakotay half teases, clearly relieved but not completely.

“We could revisit the holoprogram later…” Janeway stands, reaching for her discarded clothing and Kashyk can see Chakotay’s cum leaking down her thighs as gravity takes effect, “I know you’ve always had that fantasy…”

“You do make a persuasive point,” Chakotay actually smiles this time, sitting up and continuing to watch her as she starts to dress.

“That’s why I’m in charge,” she laughs and tosses him his pants.

Kashyk watches them, comfortable and at ease, with the kind of intimacy that is hard earned and unshakable. The urge for release is lost, forgotten as completely as it had once been urgent. He’s miscalculated, underestimating the man standing beside Janeway as merely a loyal hound when he is something else entirely.

He wonders what it would be like to trust someone like that, with complete openness and faith. A fool’s bargain, the sensible part of him thinks, but at the same time there’s something there in the way these two are as they help each other dress, pausing to kiss gently.

When they depart he is left there standing alone with his limp cock hanging out of his open pants and a mess of resentment and uncertainty plaguing him. He shakes his head, remembering himself, and starts to fix his clothes as he considers how best to proceed next. 

Janeway might never be his, but he will make her pay for thinking she could get away with playing him. That much Kashyk is sure of.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title is from Banks' "Beggin For Thread".


End file.
